Anime High School Teachers
by RiiSayo
Summary: Pretty much The Head Director HD/Rii stole characters from amine and forced them into High School. You can find out the rest. Humor. And major character basing
1. The Portal

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!**

Ok this is co-producer Tsumii (also known as the second in command of A.H.S.)

This is a bit of an odd Highschool fic. mixed with that whole We have kidnaped the anime characters(Rii: that explains the fillers! =) Tsumii: Shut up and let me do the co-producer note!) and will torture and make fun of them. If you don't like that kind of thing than don't read it anyway. This will include MAJOR character bashing. Some of said character can also be our favorite ones as well. If you are an avid supporter of any one character and will NOT tolerate and bashing of any kind don't read. I cant think of anything else to add right now so without any farther a-due I give you ANIME HIGH SCHOOL

THERE WILL BE SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: We do NOT own InuYasha Bleach or Naruto. Or any other random Anime whose character we have decided to teach against their will.

-----------------------------chapter one The Portal-----------------------------

Tokyo, Japan

Breaking News a girl name unknown has found the portal to the anime world. Her current whereabouts are unknown. But investigators suspect that she is in the new hit anime show Anime High School.

In The Anime World

-Ding dong, Ding dong-

"Hello students and welcome to the grand opening of THE ANIME HIGHSCHOOL. Now lets meet our teachers: Teaching the class for How To Be a Main Character we have Kurosaki Ichigo and lovely assistant Kuchiki Rukia. For the P.E. teacher we have Yamma-jii. For How To Be A Hot Evil Villein That Every One Wants To Kill and Glomp At The Some Time, we have none other that the vary one him self Aizen Sosuke. For the class Insane Scientist we have none other than Mayuri Kurotsuchi with his assassinate teacher Espada #8. The class teacher For Betrayers And Betrayees Therapy is Unohana Retsu. The teacher for Characters That Are Completely Useless is Inoue Orihime. For the class What's It like being kicked Out Of You're Homeland For Something You Did Not Do we have the always annoying Urahara Kisuke. For coir we have the always silent Kuchiki Byakuya. Teaching the Happy-go-Lucky Hyper class we have Ulquiorra. Finally, The-Class-For-EMOS is being taught by squad 11's vice Cpt. Kusajishi Yachiru And when this Highschool grows more we will have more classes. But for now lets show you your class list." The head director announced. And all of the school cheered.

Main character class

1. Uzumaki Naruto

2. Uchiha Sasuke

3. Hatake Kakashi

4. Jiraiya

5. Etc.

P.E.

1. Requirement

How To Be A Hot Evil Villein That Every One Wants To Kill and Glomp At The Same Time

1. Pein all 7 of them

2. Itachi

3. Deidara

4. Tobi

5. Hidan

6. Kakuzu

7. Sasori

8. Zetsu

9. Konan

10. Kisame

11. Orochimaru

Insane Scientist

None (yet) hehe

Betrayers And Betrayees Therapy

Aizen - whole Soul society

Aizen - Hinamori

Aizen - Shingi

Gin - whole soul society

Gin - Rangiku

Gin - Kira

Tousen - whole Soul society

Tousen - Hisagi

Tousen - Cpt. Komamura

-class full more will be added next term-

Characters That Are Completely Useless

Sakura

Ino

(whom has no last name)

entire Inuyasha cast

Hiashi

What's It like being kicked Out Of You're Homeland For Something You Did Not Do (Story telling)

1. Half the school (Tsumii: what the heck??? that's gotta be a fire hazard)

Choir

1. Hyuuga Nenji

2. Uchiha Sasuke

3. Hyuuga Hinata

4. Rock Lee

5. Uchiha Itachi

Happy-go-Lucky Hyper

1. Uzumaki Naruto

2. Rock Lee

3. Gai

4. Nara Shikamaru

5. Inuzuka Kiba (and Akamaru)

The-Class-For-EMOS

1. Uchiha Sasuke

2. Hyuuga Nenji

3. Gaara (Rii: people are going to kill us for this... Tsumii: IM going to kill you for this! Rii: EEP!)

4. Uchiha Itachi (Tsumii: NO! HE WILL NOT BE IN THIS CLASS! Rii: IM THE HEAD-DIRECTOR AND I SAY SO! Tsumii: FINE YOU PAY FOR THE JANITORS TO CLEAN UP THE MESS OF HAVING THEM IN TWO CLASSES TOGETHER!)

HD/N: K I got a few things I got to tell you. 1, To get half of Aizen's class you need to read Turn Back The Pendulum Arc. To read this go to

http:slashslashwwwdotonemangadotcomslashBleachslash

it starts at -108 (Yes that is possible) and BE WARNED EVERY THING YOU KNOW IS WRONG! 2, Starting after chapter 2 I would like reviews to continue the story, OK that is all enjoy!


	2. Aizens Class

Co-producer's note: Out on a payed vacation be back next week.

THERE WILL BE SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: We do NOT own InuYasha, Bleach or Naruto. Or any other random Anime whose character we have decided to teach against their will.

Question of the week is: What is the process to turn Shinigami into vizards called?

A.H.S

----------------------------Chapter 2 Aizen's Class------------------------------

Professor Aizen sat down at his desk organized his papers. 'God damn Head Director tacking me here while I was practicing my evil grin.' Aizen thought to himself. Just then his students came in. "Hello class please take a seat," Aizen said as he was observing his students. His eyes saw a decapitate head. Aizen sighed then he drew his sword. "This class is for--" Aizen said but was cut off by the all to familiar Head Director.

"Aizen ," The HD said "You're not supposed to kill the students,"

The HD pulled out her walkie talkie and said "Um yeah co-producer we have a code purple in section 0042 victim is a decapitate head with uh purple hair."

A half of sec later the co-producer appeared with Aizen's sword in hand "You. Will. Not. Kill. Hiden"

"If wish that fucking asshole could kill me," Hiden yelled across the room.

"Shut up Hiden," The co-producer yelled back at Hiden.

Aizen sighed and was just about to nod when he saw a boy with a swirly mask. "Take the mask off," Aizen said.

"Demo," Tobi moaned.

"Take the mask off," Aizen repeated drawling his sword from his sheath even though it was just in the co-producer's hand.

"But I just, and now he, it was in my, and then it was in his, HUH?" The co-producer mumbled.

"Ohhhh no. NO. No. YOU ARE NOT KILLING TOBI! Tobi is a good boy," The HD yelled.

"Tobi is a good boy?" Tobi repeated gleefully.

"Yes tobi is a _good_ boy." The HD said once again. Now holding Aizen's sword and pointing it at Aizen. "Don't forget your place Aizen-ticho," But it sounded more like "If you kill Tobi I will cut off your limbs and burn them, then pull your eyes out of their sockets. And I will cut off your hair and make you have short hair. Then finally I will decapitate and burn the rest of you," then she said "Oh and if you kill any students at all or do anything to Tobi then I'll half to tell the whole school how you really won over the Hucdo Mondo." The HD said playfully. And with that the HD and the co-producer were gone.

Aizen shivered at that thought. But continued on. "Now that those two are gone let's continue, because today is the first day I will tell you about how I put the Soul Society in chaos.

"Step one: Put your plan into motion 100 years before any one notices it.

Step two: Get a high rank in the Court of Pure Souls. Preferably a Fuku-Ticho." Aizen explained

"Question, question," Tobi yelled.

"Yes Tobi?" Aizen asked.

"What's the Court of Pure Souls?" Tobi asked

"The Court of Pure Souls is where came from,"

"Ohhh...ok." Tobi said.

"Step three: Turn four Captains and four Vice Captains into Vizards." Aizen continued to explain.

"Question, question," Tobi yelled.

"Yes Tobi?" Aizen asked.

"What's a vizard?" Tobi asked

"A Vizard is a Shinigami-Hollow," Aizen answered.

"Ohhh...ok," Tobi said.

"Step four: Blame it on a awesome scientist and a kido master."Aizen continued

"Question, question," Tobi yelled.

"Yes Tobi?" Aizen asked.

"What's kido?" Tobi asked.

"Kido is like ninjutsu," Aizen said almost surprised that he knew that. Almost.

"Ohhh...ok." Tobi said.

"Step eight: Get a fox faced bastard and a guy with a screwed up sense of justice.

Step nine: 100 years later make sure that you your fox faced bastard and your guy with a screwed up sense of justice are all captains

Step ten: Kill the central 46 or whatever your main justice system is so you can make the rules."Aizen said almost surprised that he got that far.

"Question, question," Tobi yelled.

"Yes Tobi?" Aizen asked.

"What's central 46?" Tobi asked.

"I told you central 46 is whatever your main justice system is," Aizen said irritably."Ohhh...ok," Tobi said yet again.

Step eleven: Take the main characters chick so that he will come and keep your enemies busy

Step twelve: Feign your death using complete hypnosis.

(HD: Say it with me!)

"Question, question," Tobi yelled.

"Yes Tobi?" Aizen asked.

"What's complete hypnosis?" Tobi asked.

"Complete hypnosis is like genjutsu except it is impossible to brake it." Aizen said his hand struggling not to each to his sword.

"Ohhh...ok," Tobi said.

"Step thirteen: have your fox faced bastard bring you fuku-ticho to you and kill her.

Step fourteen:"

(HD: Again!)

"Question, question," Tobi yelled.

"Wait until I finish will you?" Aizen almost yelled. Almost.

"Ohhh...ok," Tobi said in the most adorable way.

"Any way Step fourteen: Wait until the main character's chick's execution until you are found out by the child protege.

Step fifteen: Have the child protege see his old childhood friend and your fuku-ticho dead and have him freak out and try to kill you.

Step sixteen: sweet talk to him

Step eighteen: Have the child protege kill the fake you while you sneak up behind him and fatally wound him.

Step nineteen: Have the Healers come in and bust you. Then teleport to the hill where the chick is being killed.

Step twenty: Severally injure the main character and his best friend.

Step twenty-one Explain a more or less truth about the scientist.

Step twenty-two: Take the Hougouku from the chicks body." Aizen said shocked that he said that much without hearing Tobi.

(HD: one more time!)

"Question, question," Tobi yelled.

"Yes Tobi?" Aizen asked. He had to jinks it didn't he? Aizen sighed.

"What's a Hougouku?" Tobi asked sweetly.

"The Hougouku is a gem that can destroy the boundaries between a shinigami and a hollow within an instant.

"Ohhh...ok," Tobi said

"Step Twenty-three: Have the rest of the Soul Society come.

Step twenty-four: Have people threaten to decapitate you." Aizen said.

"That's not fucken funny," Hidan yelled.

"At least it was some one eles" Aizen said

"Step twenty-five: Smirk evilly

Step twenty-six: Have big yellow ish light come and rise up to the Hucdo Mondo," Aizen said taking a breath.

"Quest–,"Tobi was about to say but was cut off by Aizen

"The Hucdo Mondo is like limbo hollow live there," Aizen snapped.

"Ohhh...ok"Tobi said happily

And the last but not at all the least Step twenty-seven: Use hair gel and put your hair back in a extremely hot way." Aizen said with a sigh of relief. "Now are there any other questions?" Tobi's hand rose. And before you could say Question, question Aizen pressed a bouton and Tobi disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HD/N -gives a sigh of relief- Now wasn't that fun? Thank god for copy and paste eh? Lol. And about the question of the week if you give me the right answer then I'll post an extra chapter or something extra. Oh and I post every Sunday. And about today's question of the week. It is to see if you did your homework and read Turn Back The Pendulum Arc. If you haven't the link is

http:slashslashwwwdotonemangadotcomslashBleachslash

and fill in words like slash or dot with / or . Get It okay then. DONE WITH CHAPTER 2!!!!

P.S. When the co-producer mumbled she meant

But I just had his sword, and now he has it, it was in my hands, and then it was in his sheath,

HUH?

And hopefully the Co-producer will be back next week. She came all the way bake here to save Hidan but not to help teach. Boy is she selfish. And to get chapter 3 or 4 depending if you answer the question I will need 10 reviews,

Ja ne.


	3. Assembly

THERE WILL BE SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: We do NOT own InuYasha, Bleach or Naruto. Or any other random Anime whose character we have decided to teach against their willI do not own RMB either this chapter uses a song from it

The question of the week is: What dose Catharsis mean???

A.H.S

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 3 Assembly--------------------------------------------

The HD sighed as she was organizing papers . I told him so. She though. "Yo co-producer," She yelled

"Hai?" The co-producer said just now coming back from her vacation.

"Good your back," the HD said, "Get Aizen here right now I have to talk to him right now."

"Hai," the co-producer said disappearing. A few moments later the co-producer returned (HD: if you haven't noticed yet she can teleport) with Aizen.

"Tch took you long enough," The HD moaned, "What was that like five whole seconds?"

"Gomen, gomen," The co-producer said rubbing her head "I got suck in traffic,"

"Oh I see," the HD said, "Wait there's traffic for teleporting?"

"Oh yeah tons," The co-producer replied.

"Oh well never mind that. Any way Aizen," The HD said with a deep sigh. "I told you to not to forget your place Aizen-Taichou," The HD said and it once more sounded like If you kill Tobi I will cut off your limbs and burn them, then pull your eyes out of their sockets. And I will cut off your hair and make you have short hair. Then finally I will decapitate and burn the rest of you. "Did I not," The HD continued. "I did didn't I? Well then please explain to me why Tobi is in choir at the hour he is supposed to in your class?"

Aizen did one of those extremely hot evil grins that he dose so well and said "I had but no other choice, for he was disturbing my class,"

"No. You can't go old cute lying Aizen on me it won't work," The HD warned

"How many times must I state this?" Aizen asked. "_That_ Aizen never was alive,"

"Just shut up Aizen," The HD said. "I warned you not to do anything to Tobi,"

"I didn't do anything to that lunatic," Aizen stated. "I just moved him to choir,"

"Well then explain this," The HD said pressing a button (HD: you will see a lot of those in time to come) A flat screen T.V. appeared. The image showed Tobi in choir.

"Deidara Sempai!!!!" Tobi waled.

The HD shook her head in disapproval. "It does not look like you didn't do anything to him to me. To me it looks like you emotionally scared the boy." The HD said.

"Well," Aizen began

"No wells I told you 'Tobi is a good boy.' and now I have no choice but to call a surprise assembly," The HD said with a grin. "Co-producer would you like to do the honors?"

The co-producer returned the grin and then said "But of course." The co-producer cleared her throat and picked up the PDA "Hello students of A.H.S. today we are going to have a very first assembly. So all students file into the gym.

"Sa let's go," The HD said dragging Aizen to the gym.

Once they were in the gym the HD went onto the little brown stage in the front. "Well everyone we have a very spacial performance. And because it is just the beginning of the ear I feel that you have the right to know something about your teachers today we will learn how Aizen really won over the Hueco Mondo," The HD said with smile.

The HD pressed a button and a Giant Flat screen came down. The HD pressed play

~~~~~~On Screen~~~~~~

Gin: That girl, I wonder if she's okay.

Tousen: I doubt your really thinking that.

Gin: Dunno. What could it be?

Tousen: Idealism and comprehension are two most distant feelings. Right?

Gin: Aizen-Taichou. Taichou, you wouldn't betray me? Right.

Aizen -looks at Gin- -does another one of those freaken hot evil smiles-

Gin: ~Hya Ya really are scary. This person.

-Techno Music stats playing-

-Gin and Tousen start dancing-

-Fangirls scream-

~~~~~~~~Back in reality~~~~~~~~~

Aizen who became appalled at the HD knowing their secrete cut the screen in half.

"But, but you guys were just about to sing. And the hotness and, and, and the, the awesome dancing, and the hotness and the hotness WHAT ABOUT THE HOTNESS??? " The HD Yelled.

"There's no reason for them to see that." Aizen said.

The whole school moaned.

"No worries," The co-producer said as she took a cord and plugged in another cord to one of the halves. (HD: preferably the one not plugged in) And one again the screen come to life

~~~~~~On Screen~~~~~~

In song

Aizen: The scattered dancing melody, Making music from the slices of my blade on flesh.

Gin: Under my tongue I taste bitterness. But it can not color this scenery.

Tousen: Even though you must challenge the loneliness from the very beginning...

All three of them: There's no way to know. Catharsis of entirety. No one talks of the chasm of the heart. You can't go back. Catharsis of entirety. Stabbed in the chest you may as well die.

Aizen: No one can

Tousen: Steal the highest

Gin: place or entirety.

All three of them: Eternally balance is in place. We can't show love. Catharsis of entirety. Our bodies throb to destroy everything.

~~~~~~~~Back in reality~~~~~~~~~

Aizen who became completely out of character (HD: isn't he already?) slashed the cord that was plugged into the screen and both screen went blank. Never again to be used for that day.

The HD sighed "Well um I guess that's all um enjoy te rest of your day... Don't die." The HD said waving good bye to the school. After everyone was gone the HD whispered to Aizen "Your paying for the screen,"

The subbing for the song was from Cruel

HD/N OMG sorry my comp was taken away so I couldn't post but the next chapters and then some will be out within a week GOMEN First off good job gubgub434 for answering the question. Oh and by the way I'm a total idiot. I meant to write starting after chapter 10 I want 2 reviews... Gomen... oh and if you really want to see the techno song starring Gin Tousen and Aizen then go to

http:slashslashwwwdotyoutubedotcomslashwatch?v=L8C50eoG_Oo


	4. Choir

THERE WILL BE SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: We do NOT own InuYasha, Bleach or Naruto. Or any other random Anime whose character we have decided to teach against their willI do not own RMB either this chapter uses a song from it

The question of the week is: What dose Catharsis mean???

A.H.S

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 3 Assembly--------------------------------------------

The HD sighed as she was organizing papers . I told him so. She though. "Yo co-producer," She yelled

"Hai?" The co-producer said just now coming back from her vacation.

"Good your back," the HD said, "Get Aizen here right now I have to talk to him right now."

"Hai," the co-producer said disappearing. A few moments later the co-producer returned (HD: if you haven't noticed yet she can teleport) with Aizen.

"Tch took you long enough," The HD moaned, "What was that like five whole seconds?"

"Gomen, gomen," The co-producer said rubbing her head "I got suck in traffic,"

"Oh I see," the HD said, "Wait there's traffic for teleporting?"

"Oh yeah tons," The co-producer replied.

"Oh well never mind that. Any way Aizen," The HD said with a deep sigh. "I told you to not to forget your place Aizen-Taichou," The HD said and it once more sounded like If you kill Tobi I will cut off your limbs and burn them, then pull your eyes out of their sockets. And I will cut off your hair and make you have short hair. Then finally I will decapitate and burn the rest of you. "Did I not," The HD continued. "I did didn't I? Well then please explain to me why Tobi is in choir at the hour he is supposed to in your class?"

Aizen did one of those extremely hot evil grins that he dose so well and said "I had but no other choice, for he was disturbing my class,"

"No. You can't go old cute lying Aizen on me it won't work," The HD warned

"How many times must I state this?" Aizen asked. "_That_ Aizen never was alive,"

"Just shut up Aizen," The HD said. "I warned you not to do anything to Tobi,"

"I didn't do anything to that lunatic," Aizen stated. "I just moved him to choir,"

"Well then explain this," The HD said pressing a button (HD: you will see a lot of those in time to come) A flat screen T.V. appeared. The image showed Tobi in choir.

"Deidara Sempai!!!!" Tobi waled.

The HD shook her head in disapproval. "It does not look like you didn't do anything to him to me. To me it looks like you emotionally scared the boy." The HD said.

"Well," Aizen began

"No wells I told you 'Tobi is a good boy.' and now I have no choice but to call a surprise assembly," The HD said with a grin. "Co-producer would you like to do the honors?"

The co-producer returned the grin and then said "But of course." The co-producer cleared her throat and picked up the PDA "Hello students of A.H.S. today we are going to have a very first assembly. So all students file into the gym.

"Sa let's go," The HD said dragging Aizen to the gym.

Once they were in the gym the HD went onto the little brown stage in the front. "Well everyone we have a very spacial performance. And because it is just the beginning of the ear I feel that you have the right to know something about your teachers today we will learn how Aizen really won over the Hueco Mondo," The HD said with smile.

The HD pressed a button and a Giant Flat screen came down. The HD pressed play

~~~~~~On Screen~~~~~~

Gin: That girl, I wonder if she's okay.

Tousen: I doubt your really thinking that.

Gin: Dunno. What could it be?

Tousen: Idealism and comprehension are two most distant feelings. Right?

Gin: Aizen-Taichou. Taichou, you wouldn't betray me? Right.

Aizen -looks at Gin- -does another one of those freaken hot evil smiles-

Gin: ~Hya Ya really are scary. This person.

-Techno Music stats playing-

-Gin and Tousen start dancing-

-Fangirls scream-

~~~~~~~~Back in reality~~~~~~~~~

Aizen who became appalled at the HD knowing their secrete cut the screen in half.

"But, but you guys were just about to sing. And the hotness and, and, and the, the awesome dancing, and the hotness and the hotness WHAT ABOUT THE HOTNESS??? " The HD Yelled.

"There's no reason for them to see that." Aizen said.

The whole school moaned.

"No worries," The co-producer said as she took a cord and plugged in another cord to one of the halves. (HD: preferably the one not plugged in) And one again the screen come to life

~~~~~~On Screen~~~~~~

In song

Aizen: The scattered dancing melody, Making music from the slices of my blade on flesh.

Gin: Under my tongue I taste bitterness. But it can not color this scenery.

Tousen: Even though you must challenge the loneliness from the very beginning...

All three of them: There's no way to know. Catharsis of entirety. No one talks of the chasm of the heart. You can't go back. Catharsis of entirety. Stabbed in the chest you may as well die.

Aizen: No one can

Tousen: Steal the highest

Gin: place or entirety.

All three of them: Eternally balance is in place. We can't show love. Catharsis of entirety. Our bodies throb to destroy everything.

~~~~~~~~Back in reality~~~~~~~~~

Aizen who became completely out of character (HD: isn't he already?) slashed the cord that was plugged into the screen and both screen went blank. Never again to be used for that day.

The HD sighed "Well um I guess that's all um enjoy te rest of your day... Don't die." The HD said waving good bye to the school. After everyone was gone the HD whispered to Aizen "Your paying for the screen,"

The subbing for the song was from Cruel

HD/N OMG sorry my comp was taken away so I couldn't post but the next chapters and then some will be out within a week GOMEN First off good job gubgub434 for answering the question. Oh and by the way I'm a total idiot. I meant to write starting after chapter 10 I want 2 reviews... Gomen... oh and if you really want to see the techno song starring Gin Tousen and Aizen then go to

http:slashslashwwwdotyoutubedotcomslashwatch?v=L8C50eoG_Oo


End file.
